Kabal of the Bloodied Rose
The Kabal of The Bloodied Rose Is a relatively New Kabal, Formed in M38. The Kabal was formed after The Dracon Selena BloodKiss, Rakarn Larghus, A few hundred Kabalite Warriors, a few hundred Wychs led by Archite Shae Periodblaide and the Hellion gang Evisceration Prime splintered off the Kabal of The Obsidian Rose after the Archon Stabbed Her Dracon in the back and left her for dead, stranding several hundred Warriors and Wychs with her. Founding and origins The Kabal of the Period Rose were once members of the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. Selena, who has led the Kabal for nearly 3000 years, was originally a Dracon of the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. Her Rise to Dracon was made using a combination of backstabbing, double dealing, Soul Trades and Murder. She Eventually gained much favour with many Kabalite warriors, Wych Archites, a Haemonculi Coven and even a large Hellion gang known as Evisceration Prime. While Selena Was supposedly a loyal servant of The Archon, In reality she despised her and wanted nothing more than to slit her throat and rule the Kabal for herself. She Would Of Succeeded as well, had it not been for a spy... Discovery of The Plans While She had made powerful friends, very few knew how many allies she had. And while the Archon was ignorant to what she was doing, she did think she was being a bit suspicious. Knowing that she could be a potential target for an assassination by Selena's hand, The Archon Contacted a lone mandrake turned spy named Argan Shadowstalker. Although his price was high, the Archon Decided it was worth it and sent him with strict orders to find out what Selena was up to and report back to her. After Several Weeks with no return, the Archon was thinking that maybe he had been killed, then The Mandrake Returned with news of what her Dracon was planning. While Spying on her, the Mandrake noticed a book in her private quarters. Stealing it, he read through the book. This Contained every single ally she had and an assassination plan. Reading through it, the Archon realised that if she died, then loads of other Dark Eldar will want Aestra head on a pike. So she hatched a cunning plan to eliminate Selena and destroy every single ally of Selena's. On the Next raid, The Archon attacked The Planet Sitilestin, an Imperial hive world with a extremely unusually high amount of anti aircraft fire-power, the Archon Brought forth her personal arsenal of warships to "counteract that". While fighting on the ground, Selena set up a hidden Webway portal in the lower rungs of the planets largest hive and equipped herself with a miniaturised portal to Commorragh. The Archon, on the other hand, equipped herself, her Incubi bodyguard and her best kabalite warriors and Wychs with Teleporters to make there quick escape when her plan was complete. Betrayal While both the Archon and the Dracon Selena were on the ground fighting side by side, The Archon Struck. Unsheathing her Dildo, she stabbed Selena through the hand, narrowly missing organs and her spine. She left her there bleeding and, with a flash of Dark, Purple light, The Archon, her Incubi bodyguard and Some of the Best Warriors and Wychs Teleported away to her flagship. Leaving Selena, hundreds of Kabalite Warriors, hundreds of Wychs Led by Archite Shae Bloodblaide, the Hellion gang(who came through the portal near the time when Selena was stabbed) the Haemonculi coven Of the Blood Unspoilt and even several Raiders, Venoms and Ravagers. However The Archon from space, was not content on just leaving them there on the planet... Not even the Incubi knew this at the time, but the Archon attacked the Anti Aircraft hive world to cover his tracks. For she wasnt going to use the high powered dark matter weapons to destroy the AA-guns, the real reason was to scorch the planet of life, killing Dracon Selena, Archite Sarpe, The Allied Haemonculi Coven , The Hellion gang and the thousands of Troops that was left stranded below. He Would of Succeeded, had Selena Not planned ahead. You see when Selena returned to her chambers and found her allies and Plans book, She had come to the conclusion that the Archon Was getting suspicious and had sent someone to find out what she was planning. Knowing that she would rather kill her than let a potential rival live, she hatched a backup plan. After going into the Dark Eldar Armoury, she returned with a Teleporter, a stronger suit of armour, and many different and exotic weapons. After Being Stabbed in the back, she realised that she should put Plan B into motion. She Rebroadcast a Planet-wide warning to make for the Webway Portal in the lower rungs of the planets main hive. Thus, a thousand troops all fled into the Webway In quick recession; Kabalite Warriors, Wychs, Hellions, Raiders, jetbikers, Mandrakes and all others that the Archon Abandoned on the Planet, taking Humans on the way. While the many troops were performing a mass exodus to Commorragh, Selena Activated her Teleport and retreated with her allies. Just in time as well, because just as the last of the troops were leaving, the Dark Matter Weapons were activated, and Selena, just as she was Teleporting, saw the sky become increasingly dark, before the was teleported to relative safety... Revenge oF Selena Bloodkiss and the Founding of the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose The Archon, thinking that she had removed her rival and everybody that associated with her. Was Content that she Would Be safe from another assassination attempt. However she was so wrong, because the next week, the warriors and Wychs that she stranded, along with every ally that Selena Had available to her, attacked the Kabal. The Fighting was bloody and the streets ran red with blood. However Although Selena Had many Allies, The Kabal of the Obsidian Rose Eventually Succeeded and the Ragtag Kabal, Later calling themselves The Kabal of The Bloodied Rose, retreated to another part of Commorragh. Now, Selena, The Self proclaimed Archon of the Newly Made Kabal, the Original warriors and Wychs (as well as new recruits), the allied Hellion gang and the Haemonculi coven of the blood unspoilt all formed the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, and are seeking revenge from the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. Likewise, the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose are Trying to wipe out the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, to try and eliminate Selena once and for all. To this date, however, nether Kabal have eliminated each other. Notable Conflicts While they take any survivors to Commorragh to suffer a fate worse than death, there have still been many records of there conflicts, due to the fact that they broadcast the screams of the victims across the sector, the Ordo Xenos Always know when its a Bloodied Rose raid, because the screams across every every comm-channel. There Most notable Conflicts are: *'M38.342 The Revenge Of Selena Bloodkiss:' After making a miraculous escape from certain death with her allies, the entire newly formed Kabal attacked there Founding Kabal in a failed attempt to obliterate them. This was the Kabals earliest battle, happening a few days after it was formed. While the fighting was bloody and the casualties of both sides was high, The Obsidian Rose was victorious, using several Technifacs made by the Kabals Archon Aestra Khromys. Although She Failed, Selena Still managed to keep the Kabal together and voilently deal with any rivals. Afterwards, Selena vowed that she would wage war again against the Much hated Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. This time However, she would not fail. *'M38.527 The Raid of Vallium:' On the Hive world of Vallium, The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose Conducted several Raids and ambush's. Assassinating civilians and dragging off any survivors to the Haemonculi coven. Everybody was unaware of the raid, as the governor covered each raid on the hives up by blaming the local gangs, who had become increasingly violent over the past few years. Although after a while, The Kabalites started to prey on the Imperial guard regiments the world formed. The Governor sent 2/3 of the regiments of the world to investigate, after thinking he found where the raiders had a main base of operations. Little did they know, it was a diversion. And while most of the Regiments were following a dead end, the Full fury of he Kabal Struck. Destroying the communication hubs, killing all Astropaths and eliminating each and every ship capable of warp travel, they were free to conduct there raid. 7 and a half billion people were killed and 5 billion Souls were taken screaming back to Commorragh. *'M38.842 The Technofact Abduction:' Near the end of the 38th Millennium, Selena conducted one of her most successful raids. After Constructing several tiny (the size of a tennis ball) but extremely powerful Teleporters, Selena infiltrated the Adeptus Mechanicus world Pranxes VII. Leaving one Teleport on each of the 6 major Technohive Laboratorys, she left and bided her time. Soon enough, each Technofact was found and brought into each main hives laboratories for extensive study. However, none knew what they were, and a year later exactly, all of them activated at once, Teleporting every human on each of the 6 main hives of the planet directly to the slave chambers of the Bloodied Rose, Trading a quarter of the unforchunate humans (78 Million) with the Haemonculi coven of the blood unspoilt, this brought them and the Kabal a permanent alliance and the Kabal grew. *'M39.298 The Great War of Carelium:' Selena Bloodkiss and the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose caused devastation in the great war of Carelium. However while they had several thousand slaves to take back, One of the slaves, Erik Dester (who was the commander of the Imperial forces on the planet), martyred himself in an attempt to kill Selena, by letting off a hidden Melta charge as he hugged her. Selena was wounded but not fatally. However his sacrifice was not in vain. As his death inspired most of the other slaves to fight. Selena and her Kabal were forced to retreat as a army of many imperial guard and space marines were on there way. Selena gained a hatred for the humans but at the same time, an odd admiration for them. *'M40.192 The Nightmare patrols of Eden:' In the end of the first century of the 40th millennium, The Kabal Conducted a horrifying raid on one of the most idyllic planets of the Ignex sector: Eden. Due to Edens delicate ecosystem, the planet rapidly repairs any damage that it sustains, the rolling plains and gently flowing rivers have been the site of many battles. In fact, most of these grassy plains have been poisoned and infected, however it looks as beautiful as a virgin planet, untouched by the ravages of war. The Inhabitants live in relative peace, and have never raised more than a few regiments. Selena Bloodkiss saw this world teeming with peaceful life as a juicy fruit, ripe for picking. The Kabal attacked and completely destroyed the small Planetary defence troopers over the space of several days. After the obliteration of any serious competition, The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose rounded up all civilians they found and left the planet with a bounty of slaves. When the Imperial Guard regiments finally got to the planet a few weeks after the Kabal had left. They found the lucky civilians that managed to hide and the tale of the Nightmare Patrols of Eden spread throughout the Sector. Common Tactics The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, while more than capable of raiding in any way they want, typically involve deception, infiltration, counter intelligence and terror tactics. Like the Kabal of the Broken Sigil, they like to terrify there enemies before the main attack. Although they prefer to terrify there enemies, nobody truly knows who are going to attack them. As such, its very rare for the same terror tactic to be used twice in the same century. Typical terror tactics include: Using the Bloodsoaker Toxin (a chemical that, while harness to living creatures, turns the sky a deep blood red as well as turning water supply's red), Hacking Comm-channels and broadcasting inhuman screams and releasing terrifying beasts into the jungles and woods of the world (assuming its not a Hive world or an Adeptus Mechanicus world). They typically also employ lots of high tech weapons, due to The Fact that Selena was once a high tech weapon maker. Oddly enough, while they don't often make use of Mandrakes, most of the Kabalite Warriors are highly skilled in the art of Infiltration. Also, they take great pleasure in planting false evidence to lure the enemy into a trap. All of these tactics, when used in one battle (and its quite often they are) are very potent, winning them most of there battles. Allies And Enemies Although Kabals are usually violently opposed to alliances, The Kabal of the Bloodied rose have made a reputation of forming alliances, although Like all Kabals, however, these alliances are nothing more then out of convince. While they have many powerful allies, they also have a lot of enemies. Rival Kabals, unfriendly Hellion Gangs (who have never been friendly to the gang Evisceration Prime) and even some Wych Cults hold a grudge for one reason of another. Allies: Hellion Gang Evisceration Prime The Hellion Gang Evisceration Prime have been a long time ally of Selena's. Formed while she was still a Dracon of the Obsidian Rose, both have remained allies since. Thy First formed an alliance after Selena Supplied then with a vast amount of souls and advanced equipment stolen from the kabals Armoury. The Gang Evisceration Prime have become the Kabals greatest asset, likewise the Hellion gang use there alliance with a large Kabal to claw there way to one of the top Hellion gangs. Both Have signed a Soul Bound Contract for neither faction to attack the other. Haemonculi Coven of the Blood Unspoilt While they didn't start out as Allies of the Bloodied Rose, they formed a temporary alliance after Selena Saved them (along with most of the Dark Eldar that The Obsidian Rose Left behind) from being blasted by high powered dark matter weapons. The Alliance became permanent when, during the raid known as "The Technofact Abduction" The Kabal exchanged 78 million unforchunate humans for a permanent alliance. After a Millennium of serving the Kabal, The Haemonculi Coven was permanently joined to the Kabal, becoming part of it and as such, unable to leave it until the Kabal is no more. Wych Cult of the Eye of Vengeance One of the Original Allies that Selena Made when she was still a Dracon of the Obsidian Rose, Both The Eye of Vengeance and the bloodied rose exchanged a permanent alliance after the Kabal Aided them by supplying them with combat Drugs, Exotic weaponry, a bounty of souls and warrior slaves to practice on in the arenas, helping them escape from being obliterated by Archon Aestra Khromys and destroying the Wych Cults Main Rival, the Cult of the Red Moon. Both factions have come to rely on the other and, like the Hellion Gang Evisceration Prime, they have signed a soul binding contract. Kabal of Shadows The Kabal of shadows and The Kabal of a bloodied Rose have a strange relationship. As both rely on stealth and assassination to a degree (The Kabal of shadows more so, The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose not so much) they find common ground and work with one and other during raids. With Selena's Kabal used to terrify and remove high ranking threats, and Kh'err'akh'an's Kabal used to set up ambush's. Although like all Dark Eldar, Selena Finds it painful to be around Kh'err'akh'an because of his blank field. Selena also finds Kh'err'akh'an's Stealthy tactics to be a highly entertaining spectacle. Kh'err'akh'an also finds Selena's use of terror tactics amusing, knowing that while the enemy are aware of a Dark Eldar attack, her troops are treated to a feast of terror and despair. Raider Crews of the Crimson Sin An ex Reaver Jetbike gang, The Crimson Sin were on a raid in the Kabals early history when almost all of the reavers jetbikes were knocked out by a huge EMP that scrambled all systems. Due to this, the Ravers Grabbed the nearest vehicles they could find; several Downed Raiders. performing quick botched repairs to the raiders, they sped off and caused havoc across the battlefield. After the raid was over and the majority of had retreated back to the webway, the Crimson Sin Raider Drivers were confronted with a choice, Either give back the raiders and go back to Commorragh, or Keep them and become a permanent part of the Kabal. Enjoying the use of the Raiders so much, the Ex reavers accepted and they have been a big asset to the Kabal, Driving there Raiders, ravagers and even there Razorwing Fighters and Viodraven Bombers. Enemies: The Kabal of the Obsidian Rose As of the Obsidian Rose when they were abandoned by the Rest of the Kabal, not to mention the fact that they were going to obliterate them high-powered dark matter weapons, Relations between The Obsidian Rose and The Bloodied Rose have only gotten worse over the years. The Kabal of the Obsidian Rose have Vowed To destroy Selena and everybody who associated with her. While the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose wish for nothing more than to burn the Archon Aestra Khromys to ash and scatter her to the winds, while taking control of the Kabal that abandoned them. While Selena Tried and failed to destroy them once, she vows that she will fight them again, this time however, she will not fail. Kabal of the Black Mythrid Selena's(and the Kabal as a whole) hatred for the obsidian rose is almost overshadowed by the pure loathing she feel for Archon Vhane Kyharc and The Black Mythrid. As the reason Selena was exiled to the munitions factories of lower Commorragh, Selena wants to see to it that Kyharc and the Black Mythrid are burned to dust. Vhane, on the other hand, sees Selena's beauty as a rival to his own, and will stop at nothing to reform her face and once again claim to be the most handsome of all Commorragh. Kyharc also hates her for another reason, because when Selena was a Trueborn Sybarite of his Kabal and she was granted an audience with him, she refused to bow before him and kiss his hand. Kabal of the Lurking Roses When Selena almost killed Archon Uath Binarr's love, The relationship between the two Kabals were sealed. Both Archon's are trying to kill the other. They both use every resource available to them, from assassins and high tech weapons to Luring imperial vessels to there raids and blasting there ships out of the sky. The hatred for each other has simmered into total and utter rage and the two Kabals have fought each other on countless occasions. Uath insulted Selena even further by calling her a "Failed Assassin", which Selena replied with a thrown dagger, which(for Selena) sadly missed. Kabalite Colours: The standard Kabalite colours of the Bloodied Rose's are a red body arms and legs, black cloth, hands, feet and helmet, Golden Shoulder pads, white eyes and a dark grey topknot. However, Kabalite Warriors are allowed to change there colours if the situation demands it (although any Kabalite Warriors who change there colours without a good reason mysteriously vanish). Such as if a Kabalite Squad are infiltrating, then they may paint there armour completely black, to help blend in with the shadows. Other aspects of the Kabal typically have different colours as well, Including: *The Wychs of the Cult of the Eye of Vengeance typically wear a black bodysuit and very bright gold lined armour plates. *The Hellion Gang known as Evisceration Prime usually paint there Skyboards Black with red symbols and wear Black Clothing and Red Armour. *The Haemonculi Coven of The Blood Unspoilt, wear a symbolic blood red robe, a coat woven entirely out of flesh (The flesh can be from any creature such as humans, Orks, Tau, other Eldar or even on one occasion, the flesh of a doppelgänger) and a macabre necklace of body parts (hands, fingers, ears, toes and, on one occasion, eyes). As well as a multitude of cruel blades, wicked needles and violent weaponry that they use to torture there unforchunate victims. *The Raiders of the Crimson Sin have maintained there original colours to an extent. The Raider crews have all had there armour painted black with red highlighted plates Almost all Raider Crew members wear no helmet, and the ones that do, have little more than a faceless dome. The crews are also heavily tattooed, mostly with stylised blood streaks and radical grid patterns. Kabal Symbol The Kabal Symbol is a Glyph looking Rose with a Diamond-like blood drop coming from one of the thorns, in a way, similar to the Obsidian Rose, however it is black in a red Cut circle, Instead of black in a grey rectangle. Notable Members (and allies) of the Kabal *'Archon Selena Bloodkiss:' Current Archon and Founder of the Kabal. An Ex Dracon of the Obsidian Rose, Selena Formed the Kabal In order to claw up enough power, kabalites and Allies to Kill Her long hated Rival, Archon Aestra Khromys of the Obsidian Rose. Highly skilled at making advanced weaponry and artefacts, she once transported over 200 million slaves to Commorragh via several high powered Teleports. She is also a born diplomat, forming alliances and stopping them from betraying them via something she calls a soul contract (a tiny device in the allies bloodstream that, if a button is pressed, will strip the victim of there souls in seconds). All these things and more, makes Selena A powerful enemy. *'Dracon Vhane Symtoc:' One of the Dracons of the Bloodied Rose, he was Killed by Selena when she discovered he was planning to kill her and rule the Kabal. Stabbed through the back with a Power blade, Selena then Decapitated the Dracon's corpse and Put his head on a plaque above her Obsidian Throne. *'Lord Hellion Khyim Windflayer:' Lord Hellion of The Gang Evisceration Prime. One of her Pre-Archon Allies. Selena And Khyim Became Permanent allies with Selena after she Modified Khyim's Skyboard with an Under slung Heat lance. A Violent And Crazed Individual, Khyim Rules her Gang with a iron Fist and an Impaler. *'Lord Flesh Carver Rakarn Larghus:' Leader of the Haemonculi coven of the Blood Unspoilt. Rakarn Secured an alliance after she exchanged them 78 million humans for an alliance. Rakarn Coven Have become a big part of the Kabal, allowing them to continue on as well as supplying them with flesh wracks and Grotesques. Likewise, The Coven of the Blood Unspoilt have come to rely on the Bloodied Rose after The raid that they dubbed "the Technofact Abduction" s well as saving most of the high members from assassination attempts from the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. *'Succubus Shae Bloodblaide:' As Archite Of the Wych cult of the Eye of Vengeance, Selena Has come to rely quite heavilly on the viciousness of Shae and her troops. Shae Was one of Selena's Pre-archon Allies that were saved by Selena mere moments from being destroyed on Sitilestin They become firm allies after Selena completely wiped out the Wychs Cult of the Bloody thorns rival, the Wych Cult of the Red Moon, as well as giving them weapons stolen from the obsidian rose's Armoury, souls and warrior slaves. Quotes: By: About: Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Tomj8937 Category:Dark Eldar